Falling in Love with Nobody: Twenty One Pilots
by CalypsoAurora
Summary: Lorren Adams never thought that she would see the band that changed her life for the better live, much less meet them. Just when she thought that maybe everything would finally be okay, she digs herself deeper into her dark thoughts. Can she find someone to help bring her back? Josh Dun seems very determined to get her to see the beauty in herself, but he needs her to let him in.
1. Chapter 1

A black tank top was thrown across the hotel room followed by mumbled words that weren't quite audible. Lorren had changed her outfit, again, because she couldn't just find something that seemed right. She's going to a Twenty One Pilots concert, and she needed to look just right. Not to prove herself to anyone, but to make herself feel better about going out in public. And of course, just like any other fan, she had high hopes that maybe she would meet the two males that changed her life the most, so she had to make herself look presentable, even though she knew she would never meet them.

"Lorren, you changed your outfit at least three times now, can you just pick something? I would like to eat before the concert," Hayley groaned, falling back on the hotel bed with an irritated huff.

Lorren snorted and walked over to her, smiling widely at her friend.

"Get up lazy butt, we need to eat," Lorren said in amusement, pulling her red-headed friend up with a laugh. She decided on a grey tank top with slits towards the collar, and plain blue skinny jeans.

"That's the outfit that you picked?" Hayley asked, scoffing in disbelief that she had to wait this long for something as simple as that.

Lorren instantly frowned and looked down her body, second guessing herself like usual.

"I...is it... Should I change?" She mumbled, looking back at her friend, who sighed heavily.

"No Lo. You look beautiful as always," Hayley murmured, giving her a reassuring smile. "But the mess you made...not so beautiful." She laughed softly and nodded her friend.

Lorren sighed and nodded before giving her a forced smile back. She walked to the nearby mirror and fixed her makeup quickly since it had smudged, and ran her hands through her hair before smiling.

"Let's go eat!" She said, dragging her friend out of the hotel room.

Tyler Joseph slapped his friend on the back with a grin, already dressed for the concert in two hours.

"Hey man, they got Taco Bell in the back room!" He said all excited, which caused Josh to smile at him.

Josh was excited for the concert tonight, bit he also felt weirdly nervous. He usually doesn't feel this way for performing, but he couldn't help but feel tonight was going to be different. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and Tyler knew something was off.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Tyler asked quietly, his brown eyes softening.

Josh shook his head, inhaling a deep breath before smiling at him.

"Nothing, just thinking," he said, licking his bottom lip, "I'm going to go get some fresh air, don't eat all those tacos!" He laughed before walking away.

Tyler watched his best friend exit through the back door with a frown, but he didn't follow after him. He knew he needed time to think, so he went back to the room and decided to eat most of the tacos.

Josh leaned against the wall right outside the door and sighed heavily, dragging his hand down his face. He didn't know why his stomach was twisting all of the sudden, something was going to happen. He got these feelings a lot actually, but this time, he couldn't think of what was going to happen.

He started to aimlessly walk down the alley, not paying attention because he was lost in his own thoughts, which caused him to accidentally run into someone.

"Oh!" A soft feminine voice said as they both stumbled to the ground. "I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, I was looking for my..." He voice trailed off as their eyes met.

"Oh, don't worry. This was my fault," Josh said, slowly standing up. He reached out to grab her hand and helped her to her feet, his eyes looking over her body to make sure she was okay.

Lorren was silent as she looked over Josh Dun's face. Oh god, this was Josh! THE Josh! She was speechless, and she guessed he knew she recognized him by the way his lips upturned into a smirk.

"Josh Dun, but I guess you already knew that," he whispered, not letting go of her hand. She was breathtakingly beautiful, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"L-Lorren. Uh, Lorren Adams," she whispered, blushing as she stumbled over her words. She looked down at their hands and Josh pulled away, thinking that is what she wanted.

"Well, Lorren. I am sorry for running into you," he whispered, licking his lips out of nervousness.

Lorren laughed softly, the sound making Josh's heart flutter, and shook her head.

"No, it's fine," she whispered back, shuffling her feet awkwardly. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was talking to Josh. That Josh held her hand, even for a brief moment. This was something that she only dreamed about.

Josh watched her carefully. His eyes trailed over her soft brown hair, watching as it fluttered in the slight wind. He liked how her bright blue eyes seemed to flicker with other colors intensely. He didn't even notice he was staring until he heard her clear her throat, causing him to blush deeply.

"Listen, uh Lorren," he started, shifting his weight. "Uh, I have some backstage passes if you want them. I feel bad for running into you, and I want to make it up." He smiled widely at her.

Lorren felt her eyes widen, and her lips curled upwards into an excited smile.

"Backstage...uh, y-yeah!" She said in an excited tone, coughing Josh to laugh softly under his breath.

"Great!" He said, looking her face again. "I assume you didn't come here by yourself..."

"Oh! Yeah! I came here with my friend, Hayley... which is why I was back here..." her voice trailed off as she remembered that she was supposed to be looking for her friend.

Josh nodded slightly. "Well, just come backstage after the concert, I'll let the guards let you in," He said, winking at her.

Lorren blushed again and looked down at her feet with a nod. Was Josh flirting with her?

 _Of course not you idiot. Why would someone like_ him _ever like someone like you? You're a nobody._

Lorren cleared her throat and looked back up at Josh, her smiling diminishing. "Alright." She whispered, "I'll see you after the concert." She smiled softly at him again before she slowly started to walk away, glancing back a few times.

Josh stayed where he was until she turned the corner, disappearing from his view. He sighed heavily and rubbed his hands together. He hadn't felt that nervous around a girl since... since he first met Debby. He quickly shook her image out of his head and headed back inside the building, a soft smile on his lips.

He walked to the back room, rolling his eyes at Tyler, who had empty taco wrappers thrown everywhere.

"Dude, did you save any for me?" He asked, looking through the boxes.

Tyler hummed, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"Yes, two," he said in amusement, watching his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you seem so happy all of a sudden? Something happen outside?" He asked, leaning closer to him.

Josh blushed slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Tyler.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," he whispered, shoving a taco in his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk about it.

Tyler opened his mouth to question him, but that was when the stage director decided to come in, telling them they have ten minutes to get ready.

"This conversation is not over," He told Josh, nudging him slightly before exiting the room to get in place.

Josh sighed heavily and swallowed his food before walking out after him, trying to get the image of that brunette girl out of his head so he could perform.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorren immediately ran to her friend was she spotted her orange hair in the crowd, grabbing her hand the moment she was close.

"Hayley!" She hissed in excitement, her eyes wide. The redhead jumped in surprise, not expecting someone to bombard her so suddenly, but once she realized it was her friend, she relaxed.

"Where the hell were you? Why do you look so happy?" Hayley asked, her eyebrow raising slightly.

Lorren was nearly jumping in spot because she was so excited. How could she tell her that _the_ Joshua Dun talked to her? Held her hand?

"I met Josh," she whispered, quietly so no one would hear.

Hayley just raised both her eyebrows, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Uh...Josh? Josh who?"

Lorren rolled her eyes. She knew Hayley didn't really listen to Twenty One Pilots, she was here because she liked concerts.

"The drummer! Of the band... Josh Dun..." she whispered, smiling widely.

It took a moment before it clicked inside Hayley's mind, but a smile soon stretched across her face.

"Oh my god!" She yelled, but was immediately shushed by Lorren. "Oh my gooooood..." She whispered dramatically again. "What happened? Tell me everything? Y'all kiss? Dating?"

Lorren blushed lightly and shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"No..." she muttered, "We just talked, we accidentally ran into each other. But he said he would let us in backstage after the performance! We can meet Tyler!"

Hayley widened her eyes at this, and squeezed her friends hand tightly. She may not know the band, but that was pretty cool!

"Lorren! That's amazing!" She said, looking around to make sure that no one had heard what they were talking about, she didn't want anyone to get jealous and start something.

Lorren opened her mouth to respond, but the line to go in started moving, and they were pushed as other fans started to rush in. She was going to talk about how she thought Josh was flirting, but that could wait. Besides, maybe Josh wasn't flirting, maybe he was just being nice.

 _ **He probably felt bad for you. I mean, you look pathetic.**_

Lorren felt her smile start to fade as the voice came back, but she plastered on a fake one as Hayley led them into the venue. Luckily, they had floor tickets, so they pushed their way to the front, trying to get as close to the stage as they could.

She licked her lips in anticipation as she looked at the empty stage. This was going to be the best night of her life.

 _ **Or the worse.**_ The voice laughed.

Josh cracked his neck and started to bounce in place as he waited. He was nervous to perform, which was unlike him. He couldn't get the thought of Lorren out of his head.

Her beautiful blue eyes would be something that would be embedded in his mind forever.

He glanced at Tyler, who was on the other side. He was so lucky to be with Jenna. Honestly, he was sort of jealous of their relationship at times, he wanted someone in his life like that. Someone that made him feel whole and... _alive._

Josh quickly shook his head to get these haunting thoughts out of his head, because he couldnt afford to be distracted. The lights started to dim, and the sound of their first song started to play.

Well, here goes nothing.

The crowd screamed loudly as Tyler and Josh walked onto stage. Most of the audience members were focused on Tyler rapping his heart out, dancing an jumping around the stage, but Lorren was focused on someone else.

Her eyes were glued to Josh, who was pounding away at the drums like his life depended on it. She noticed that something seemed off when they were talking earlier, and maybe this was his way to get his emotions out. Tyler's voice started to fade out, and soon all she could hear was the drums. Her body was vibrating with the intensity of the beat, she was buzzing.

Josh glanced out at the audience as he played, his body already starting to heat up underneath those bright and very hot lights. He quickly scanned the crowd, trying to find her, but his while his heart was focused on her, his mind needed to be focused on performing, which is what he did.

Many songs later, and Tyler was singing Falling in Love with You, a song that didn't require Josh to play the drums. So, he took this time to stand up behind his drums and look out, getting a better look at their fans. They were all raising their arms, swaying slightly to the tempo, and singing along.

A smile crept on his face as he watched. This is why he loved what he did. It brought everyone together, their love for music binding them as one family. Their family. His eyes landed on a particular brunette, her blue eyes glistening from the lights from the stage. She was beautiful, it made his heart skip a beat. He found himself staring at her while she sang.

Lorren felt someone staring at her as she was watching Tyler sing, so she glanced around, her eyes connecting with Josh's. Was he looking at her? She couldn't quite tell, he wasn't that close, but it looked like he was.

 _ **He's trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation, trying to find an excuse so he won't see you again.**_

Lorren clenched her jaw slightly as the voices started to taunt her. She glanced away from Josh for a moment so she wouldn't cry, because she believed that. Why would Josh even want to be seen with her? She was nothing. She was a nobody. Soon, temptation won out, and she looked at Josh again, who smiled widely. his hand raised slightly to his waist, and he gave her a small wave. It was small, hardly noticeable, but Lorren knew it was for her.

Her face blushed slightly, and she gave a small wave back, which caused Josh to smile wider. She hadn't even realized the song ended until Josh sat back down, and started banging on the drums once again.

Well, maybe the voices were wrong...

 _ **When have we ever?**_

Lorren sighed heavily...no, they haven't.

* * *

 **Hello friends! Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule to read this fic :)**

 **I know I may not be the best writer, but please let me know if you enjoy reading this!**

 **Stay street |-/**


	3. Chapter 3

The concert was amazing. Not only were Josh and Tyler sweating, but the audience was as well. Screams of joy ripped through the air loudly as the boys wrapped their arms around each other, not getting over the feeling of utter amazement that they had just finished another show, a sold out show. They didn't think that either of them could ever get used to this feeling.

"Thank you! We're Twenty One Pilots, and so are you!" Tyler yelled into the microphone before they bowed, the audience screaming and hollering even louder.

Lorren was of course screaming as well, because they were amazing. Like always. Her eyes never left Josh's, and she blushed like crazy when he gave her a wink.

Hayley nudged Lorren, noticing the small acts of flirtation towards her friend. She didn't know who these boys were, she hardly knew the band, but she was happy for her friend. Especially since she knew how much Lorren has been suffering, especially recently.

Lorren gently nudged Hayley back, blushing more but in embarrassment as Tyler and Josh exited the stage.

"So, shall we go back stage?" Hayley asked, her voice dropping suggestively, and she raised an eyebrow.

Lorren laughed softly. On the outside, she looked perfectly calm, but on the inside, she was freaking out tremendously.

 _He isn't attracted to you. Why would he? You're disgusting._

 _He does this with all of his fans, you're not special._

 _He's probably just using you for your body._

 _But why? You're fat, too ugly to be used for sex._

 _Pathetic._

"Yes!" Lorren said, smiling widely at her friend as they walked towards the entrance, where a very big security man was blocking their path.

"Where do you think you two are going?" his deep, gruff voice growled out. Lorren glanced at her friend, terrified to answer, and luckily Hayley knew what she wanted.

"Uh, well sir. Josh invited us backsta-"

"Go home ladies. This isn't the first time you fan girls have tried to get backstage," he said, interrupting her. Hayley opened her mouth to argue but before she could do that, another voice stopped them.

"Relax Daniel. They're with me," a familiar voice said. The big guy stepped to the side, revealing a shirtless, _very_ sweaty, Josh Dun, a wide smirk plastered on his face.

The security guy, Daniel, nodded and let the girls pass through without any argument.

Lorren sighed out a relieved sigh and followed Josh, who was leading them further into the backstage area. She couldn't help but stare at his back muscles, because they were (to say the least) very defined and just _glorious_. She almost ran into him once they stopped, but luckily Hayley grabbed her arm and pulled her back, unnoticed by the drummer.

"Tyler is in the bathroom, so it's just us right now," Josh said as he opened the door to their dressing room. Hayley walked in first, her eyes widening a bit. Even she could admit this was pretty cool.

Josh held the door open for Lorren, his eyes skimming over her body quickly, and she pretended that she didn't notice as she walked in. His eyes went down her back and to her bottom, but he snapped out of the trance he was starting to get into as the redhead cleared her throat, obviously noticing that Josh was checking her friend out. Very blatantly.

"So yeah," he said, his face turning a light shade of pink, and he rubbed his neck out of embarrassment. "Did you guys enjoy the show?"

Lorren turned around and smiled at Josh, noticing how close his body was to her, and that he didn't bother to back away.

"I loved it!" she said, her eyes lighting up, which caused Josh to smile even wider. He could easily get lost in those eyes. She was so genuinely gorgeous, and it made his heart ache just to look at her.

"Great! I think it was one of our best performances," he said, clearing his throat as he tore his eyes away to glance at her friend, who had a knowing smile on her face. He licked his bottom lip quickly before returning his gaze to Lorren. "Maybe you're our lucky charm," he said with a wink.

Lorren blushed deeply at that, a small grin growing on her face, and she giggled. Was Josh Dun flirting with her?

 _Of course he isn't you idiot. Did you not see what he just did? He looked at Hayley, he's probably more interested in her. Like everyone is._

Josh felt his heart speed up as he watched Lorren, his fingers drumming nervously against his pant leg. He noticed how her smile quickly faltered, but she plastered it back on so fast that he thought that maybe he imagined it. But her eyes weren't as bright as they were, they looked haunting. Like they were hiding something...

"Lorren is always my lucky charm," Hayley said, stepping beside her friend quickly. "So maybe it's just her. She gives everyone luck."

Lorren laughed lightly and rolled her eyes at her friend, not believing one word either of them were saying to her.

"Good. Maybe you should be around me more often then. I need more luck in my life," Josh said, cursing silently at himself. Was he flirting too much? What if she wasn't even interested in him? Was he just making a fool of himself?

Lorren laughed a bit louder at that and playfully pushed Josh, her eyes lighting up once again like before. His spot where she touched on his skin felt _hot,_ but in a good way. He liked it. He craved more.

Josh smiled at her and moved a little closer, their bodies almost touching. He wanted to get to know her, everything about her, but how did he start? Hayley noticed the way Josh was watching Lorren, and she sighed softly.

"I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back," she said, then walked out of the dressing room. She didn't know where the bathroom was, but she was willing to wander for a bit while they had alone time.

Once her friend left, Lorren realized just how close Josh was to her. She could see every drop of sweat sliding down his toned body. She could see his veins slightly popping as he shifted. Why did he have to look so perfect?

Josh watched her, chewing on his bottom lip. He wanted to touch her, kiss her, heck _anything_. He felt this impulse to just be near her all the time, like something about her just pulled him in.

Lorren inhaled softly and looked up, making eye contact with him, and she offered him a small smile.

 _He's only staring because he's second guessing his decision to be near you._

 _But if that's true, he would back away..._

 _It's like a car crash, you have to look. And trust me, you are a wreck._

Josh watched as the light faded once again from her eyes, and it seemed like her body slouched slightly forward, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out, his hand cupping her chin.

"Why do you do that?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

Lorren tensed at his touch, her eyes slightly widening because she was unsure as to what he was exactly doing or what he was talking about.

"Do what?" she asked, her voice just as soft.

Josh sighed softly as he searched her face. He wanted to know what was going on inside her head.

"The light fades from your eyes..." he murmured, "what are you thinking about?"

Lorren furrowed her eyebrows, her heart racing. Could he tell what she was thinking?

"Josh, I-I don't know..." she stuttered, but her voice was cut off when the door opened again.

"JISHWA! I FOUND TAC-oooh, who is this?" Tyler said loudly, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Am I interrupting something?"

Lorren pulled away from Josh, her face red, as Josh turned to look at Tyler, giving him a look. Of course he had to walk in that moment. Tyler gave him a smile, humming softly.

"Tyler, this is Lorren," Josh said, glancing at her for a moment. "And yes, you are."

 _Good thing Tyler walked in._

Tyler laughed softly and shrugged. "Whoopsies! I'll be out in the hallway," he said before leaving again.

Josh sighed softly once the door clicked shut, and he turned to look at Lorren again, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, he's very... Very Tyler-like," he said with a laugh, watching as Lorren giggled softly.

"It's fine, I should probably find Hayley anyways and get back to our apartment," she whispered. She didn't want to leave, but her anxieties were making her feel sick.

Josh frowned at that, not wanting her to leave his side.

"Alright," he whispered, "But can I have your number before you go? Ya know, so I can text my good luck charm?" He said, putting on his flirtatious smile again.

Lorren blushed for what felt like the thousandth time tonight, and nodded, handing Josh her phone so he could enter his number, and she entered her in his.

"Great, I'll text you tonight," Josh said, winking at her before opening the dressing room door for her.

Lorren nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered as Hayley walked up to them.

Josh hummed and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her cheek softly. He couldn't stop himself, he needed one last touch.

"Anytime," he murmured. He loved to see her tan skin turn pink. Seeing her flustered made her instantly ten times more attractive, and he vowed then and there to always compliment her to see this side of her.

Lorren giggled and smiled before walking away with her friend, practically holding her breath the whole time.

 _Don't get your hopes up._

 _Everyone leaves you._

 _You're useless._

 _Pathetic._

 _Why would he even want you?_

 _You're a nobody._

The voice were right, Lorren felt like nothing. She wasn't special or important, and she was probably never going to see Josh again after tonight.

But Josh was already falling.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh laid in his bunk in the tour bus, his mind going over what had happened a few hours prior in the dressing room with Lorren. He should have kissed her, God knows he wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to. He doesn't know anything about her, yet he feels like he can't be away from her.

He was thinking about her eyes and how happy she looked to be around him. But he was also wondering about what was going on in her head to make her looks so sad all the time. Did she have demons too? Judging by what little time they have spent together, he wouldn't have assumed she would have demons.

His train of thought was cut off when Tyler ripped off his blanket, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Hey man, what's up?" he asked, wanting to know why his best friend has been so quiet after the girl left.

Josh sighed heavily and jumped out of the bunk, stretching his body out before shrugging.

"I don't know man, its just..." he mumbled, the shrugged again.

"Can't stop thinking about that girl?" Tyler guessed with a small smile, watching his friend nod.

"I don't know why either," he groaned out, walking out to the main living area in the bus, sitting down on the couch.

Tyler followed after him and hummed as he thought what to say that would help him in this situation.

"Talk to her man. We aren't leaving Omaha for a few more days so you guys can hang out," he offered, sitting down beside him.

Josh nodded as he thought about that, thinking about Lorren and how her eyes sparkled when she talked to him.

"Yeah, yeah maybe I'll do that," he murmured, licking his dry lips before pulling out his phone to text Lorren.

Lorren was laying in bed, her friend Hayley talking excitedly to her. As soon as they entered the apartment, she started freaking out about how Josh was 'totally flirting with her' and it was 'obvious that he liked her'. Even though Lorren disagreed with her, Hayley wouldn't drop the topic.

"He totally likes you Lorren!" she said, jumping on the bed beside her to be annoying.

"No, he was just being nice," she replied, watching her friend with a small smile.

"Even though I wasn't there, I agree with Hayley," Jacklyn, Lorren's roommate said as she walked out of the bathroom and over to the other girls, rejoining the conversation.

"You just didn't see how he looked at you Lo," the redhead said, laying down beside her.

Lorren was about to respond, but she heard her phone go off, so she looked at the notification, her face blushing almost immediately. Josh was asking her to hang out and get lunch tomorrow.

Jacklyn noticed her reaction to whatever she was looking at, so she quickly took the phone out of her hands, reading the message, the screamed excitedly.

"JOSHUA DUN JUST ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE. OH MY GOD!" Jacklyn screamed, which caused Hayley to scream out as well.

Lorren laughed lightly and responded back to Josh, saying she would love to hang out.

 _Why would someone like him want to be seen with someone like you?_

She cleared her throat lightly and watched her friends, who seemed to be more excited about this than she was. She was excited, but she was also worried. This wasn't an actual date, was it If it was, why would the Josh Dun want to date someone like her? She was a nobody.

 _Literally. Nobody wants you. Maybe you should just finally off yourself._

Jacklyn noticed how Lorren was behaving, and she frowned.

"Stop that," she said, slapping her arm lightly.

"Stop what?" Lorren asked, acting like she didn't know what her friend was talking about.

Jacklyn gave her a look.

"You know what I am talking about. You always do this to yourself when something is going right. Don't stress yourself out over this. You can't let those voices get to you, they're lying."

Lorren felt the color run off her cheeks and she looked anywhere but them. If she could stop listening to _them_ then she would, but they never leave. They're always there. Taunting her. But she just nodded, putting on a smile for her friends. That's all she could do. Pretend she was happy and fine, and they believed her. Everyone did.

 _Even though you're dying inside. Just end it early._

Soon the conversation turned to what Lorren was going to wear tomorrow, which required her to ask Josh where they were going because she needed to know if it was casual or not.

Josh had been texting Lorren silently for a few minutes, a boy-like smirk on his face. Tyler couldn't help but smile as he watched his friend, because it was amusing and cute.

"I assume she said yes?" he asked, his smile widening when Josh nodded. "Where are you taking her?"

Josh looked up and sighed before shrugging.

"I don't know. What fancy restaurant is around?" he asked before returning to his phone.

Tyler pulled out his phone and did a quick google search to find what was around this area.

"Oooh, take her to Olive Garden. Girls like that, right?"

Josh snorted and shrugged.

"I don't know what girls like Tyjo," he said in amusement. "But I like Olive Garden. I'll ask Lo if she does."

"Giving her a nickname already?" he laughed.

Josh felt his face become red hot, and he blushed deeply. He didn't mean for that to slip out.

"Shut up," he murmured, the smile not leaving his face.

Tyler just laughed and stood up, ruffling his fluffy hair before walking to the cabinets to grab some cereal.

Lorren shot up in the bed when she reread Josh's text again.

"He's taking to Olive Garden," she told her friends, who squealed out.

"WE NEED TO PICK OUT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO WEAR!"

"YOU NEED TO LOOK HOT."

"YES. LETS TURN YOU INTO A BABE."

The two instantly ran to Lorren's closet to start going through her clothes as she slowly stood up, biting her bottom lips nervously.

 _He doesn't like you._

 _Who even would like you?_

 _No matter what your friends dress you in, you still will look like a wreck._

Lorren slowly walked out of the room, unnoticed by her friends, and walked into the bathroom, tears slipping down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

"What about this one?" Hayley asked as she held up a floral print top and raised an eyebrow.

Lorren wrinkled her nose and shook her head, not liking that shirt either. Jacklyn sighed heavily and pushed their red headed friend out of the way.

"My turn to try and find something," she said, digging through Lorren's closet to find something that she could wear to their date.

Hayley sighed heavily and sat down beside Lorren on the bed, who was bouncing her leg up and down nervously. She still couldn't believe that Josh Dun asked her out on a date. She didn't understand why he did, maybe it was a prank.

Before the voices in her head could say anything, Jacklyn walked over to her and handed her an outfit. It was a lose fitting maroon shirt that she paired with a black jacket that hugged her body.

"This?" she asked, smiling when her friend nodded.

Lorren stood up and grabbed the articles of clothing to change, giving her bottom lip a nervous lick. She felt like she was going to have a panic attack soon, so she took her clothes into the bathroom and closed the door.

She slowly changed, avoiding the mirror the whole time because she didn't want to see the hideous thing staring back at her. She straightened out her shirt and stood up straight, her eyes catching her pale face, so she quickly walked out.

"DANG LOOK AT THIS HOT PIECE OF ASS!" Jacklyn yelled as soon as she walked back into the room, causing Lorren to laugh and blush.

"Jacklyn, stop," Lorren laughed, walking over to her desk to do her makeup. She wasn't going to do much, just a simple smoky eyes that was overbearing.

Josh had said he would be there around 7, but he was too excited to wait much longer. He walked up to her door and ran a hand through his hair nervously, chewing on the inside of his cheek. It was just after 6:30, he was way early. Was he too early? Maybe she wasn't even ready. All these thoughts were running through his mind as his hand moved up, knocking on the door.

"No! That can't be him, is it?" Lorren asked when she heard the knock, then glanced at the time. he was early, and she was ready.

"I'll get it," Jacklyn said, walking down the stairs to get the door, smiling widely at him. "Josh! You're early!"

Josh felt his face heat up and he smiled nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I am. Is that okay? I can leave and come back-"

"No! This is fine. Come in," she said, opening the door more to let him in.

Josh stuffed his hands into his pants as he walked into the house, his eyes looking around the living room area.

"Is Lorren ready?"

"Let me go check. Make yourself comfortable," she nodded towards the couch and ran back up the stairs.

Josh coughed softly, slowly sitting down on the couch. He was too early, he knew it. Hopefully this didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She seems like she's going through a difficult time, she could tell because her eyes dimmed like Tyler's...

His thought was broken when he heard footsteps walking down the stairs, and a small feminine laugh come from behind him.

"Excited Dun?" Lorren asked, blushing slightly when he quickly stood up and turned to face her. He looked so... He looked fantastic. He was wearing a gray button up shirt, sleeves rolled up like usual, and a pair of black skinny jeans. He looked so casual but he could pull it off so _great._

Josh blushed deeper when he got a good look at what Lorren looked like, his hormones going crazy at just the sight.

"Yeah," he whispered, his eyes wandering down her body, but he quickly cleared his throat and smiled at her, connecting eyes. "Sorry that I'm so early."

Lorren shrugged and ran a hand through her curled hair nervously.

"It's fine, I was ready anyways," she lied, her cheeks red when she noticed him blatantly checking her out.

 _He's using you for sex. That's was famous artists do._

Lorren grabbed her keys from the nearby table, her hand slightly shaking from her nerves.

Josh slowly walked over to her and took her hand into his own, sighing softly. That instantly calmed her down, and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"You okay?" he murmured softly, his body brushing against hers.

Lorren looked up at him and nodded, her lips turning into a small smile.

"Yeah," she whispered, "Ready?"

Josh grinned and nodded, still holding her hand as he led her out to his car, his heart beating fast.

Sorry this is so short! I am very busy with school and what not but I am still trying to update! Thank you for you patience!


	6. Chapter 6

Lorren sat in the passenger seat of Josh's car, exhaling a very long breath before Josh got in, and she gave him a nervous smile.

"Nervous?" Josh asked with small laugh, looking over at her with a smile.

Lorren raised her eyebrow at him and laughed back. Of course she was nervous! The Joshua Dun is taking her on a date, the Joshua Dun is paying attention to her. She has never gotten this much attention from anyone, but yet, here is a famous drummer that seemed to be infatuated with her, and wants to go on a date with her. Of course she was nervous.

"Well yeah," she said with a nervous laugh, licking her dry lips.

Josh grinned at her, reaching over to grab her hand which he noticed that was shaking slightly.

"Well, I am too," he admitted, turning his attention to the road ahead of him.

Lorren blushed a bit, because that actually made her feel confident. Knowing that someone as famous and popular at Josh being nervous around a nobody like her made her feel...special.

He looked over at her when he heard her laugh under her breath, and his smile widened. He wanted to know more about, he wanted to know everything. She seemed so closed off, but those small moments where he knew she opened up made his stomach do flips and his heart skip beats. Her laugh was so beautiful, and when her eyes light up, it made him so happy. Even though he didn't know really anything about her, but he felt addicted.

"Josh, you're staring," Lorren whispered, her blush deepening as Josh gave her a smirk.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful, I can't help myself," He admitted, licking his lips before looking ahead.

 _He's a good liar._

Lorren tensed up a little bit, her smile wavering as she looked away, her eyes looking out the window. She shook her leg a bit, going unnoticed by Josh, and looked at him with a smile.

"Where are you taking us?" She asked, trying to get her mind off the voices.

Josh gave her a small smile and winked.

"Surprise." He murmured, driving out of city limits.

Lorren bit her bottom lip and laughed softly, mostly out of nerves.

"You're not going to kill me, are you Dun?" She joked, causing the man to burst out laughing, shaking his head at that accusation.

"Of course not. Wouldn't dream of it. I don't kill such pretty things," he said, squeezing her hand lightly, causing her to blush again that night. She tried hiding her face, but Josh grabbed her chin, not letting her do so.

"Don't, I like it when you blush," he said, his voice soft, his eyes bright.

This only caused her to blush again, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"You're just saying this to make me blush," she said, causing Josh to laugh again.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said, pulling into a parking lot off the side of the road.

Lorren looked out the window, her eyes widening when she saw where they were at.

"Josh, this place is way to expens-"

"Nonsense, lets go," he said, getting out of the car and walking to the other side to open her door.

Lorren playfully glared at him but got out regardless. This place was too much, he shouldn't be spending this much money on her.

Josh grabbed her hand again and led her inside, his heart speeding up. He wanted the best for her, and if that meant spending his money, then that's what he was going to do.

 _You're not worth this. You're worth nothing._

Josh watched as Lorren looked down, her eyes darkening. This was something he noticed happen often, and he knew what was happening. This happened with Tyler, still is, he knows what's happening in her head. He gave her hand a small squeeze and pulled her into his body a bit more. He wanted to protect her, but he didn't know what battle she was facing.

But he knew one thing, he seemed to be falling in love with the fragile girl.

 _He won't fall in love with a nobody._


	7. Chapter 7

The date went by well, surprisingly well according to Lorren. The voices didn't bother her, and the amount of flirting that Joshua did was outstanding, it made her cheeks red and hot.

They were currently driving back to her house, holding hands and laughing at the jokes that Josh was telling her. She felt relaxed, calm, but she knew it wasn't going to be like this tonight when she was alone.

Josh looked over at her and smiled to himself, almost getting lost in her beauty. She didn't realize just how beautiful she was, but my god, he thought that she was just _stunning._ Even though they just started to get to know each other, he couldn't help but start to fall for her, and hard.

"What?" Lorren asked, catching his stares, which caused to her blush heavily.

Josh felt his face heat up, and his cheeks turned rosy.

"Uh...nothing," he said, a grin appearing on his face as he pulled up to her house.

Lorren licked her lips, not wanting to get out of the car or leave his calming presence.

"Do... Do you want to come in for a little bit?" she asked, looking over at him, her anxiety eating away at her stomach.

Josh smiled widely and turned the car off, feeling excited.

"Yeah!"

Lorren laughed lightly and got out of the car when he did, walking up to the house with the boy close behind her.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked, walking over to her over-sized couch, watching him just sit down with a sigh and a grin.

"Yeah, lets watch something scary," he said, watching her closely as she walked over to the television to turn it on and get Netflix running.

She wasn't fond of scary movies, but Josh just looked to excited to watch it so she didn't argue.

"You pick," she said, handing him the remote and sitting down beside him, which Josh immediately draped an arm over her shoulders, going through all the movies to find one. This small action that may mean just about nothing to the older man made Lorren's stomach twist with so many emotions, her face turned red for the fifth time that night.

Of course, Josh was nervous about this at first, but when Lorren relaxed after a few moments and actually leaned into his body. He picked some random scary movie, not caring about what they watch, he just wanted to spend time with her. It was hard to concentrate to the actual movie as it played because feeling her against him drove his mind crazy. He was never usually like this, but there was something different about her.

Maybe it was because she reminded him of Tyler in the way that she seemed almost broken, and he wanted to protect her and be there for her. Or maybe it was because she was breathtakingly beautiful, and he didn't know if he could leave the girl.

He sighed softly and looked over at her, his fingers gently going through her soft hair. Yeah, he was in too deep. He didn't know if this was love, but he knew he was _falling for her_.

 ** **Merry Christmas everyone! I thought that I could give a small update to my story for you all because I suck a lot when it comes to updating. Thank you for being patient, love you all!****


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came, the bright sun shining through the windows. Lorren hummed as she started to wake up, the light directly on her face. She twisted, trying to get into a position where the light wasn't in her face, and that was when she realized she wasn't alone on the couch. She was laying on something soft and warm, and when she cracked her eyes open, her heart almost stopped beating. Josh was still here, with her. They must have fallen asleep during the movie, and she didn''t even realize. She tried to get up, but froze when she felt his arm tighten around her waist. She glanced down to see where his hand was, and...yup. She was right. His hand had slipped under her shirt and was resting on her skin. Oh god, this... this was new to her.

She slowly leaned back into his body, trying to think of a way to get out of this. It's not like she didn't want to be here, she didn't really want to leave his embrace, but now her anxiety was climbing to uncomfortable levels. What if he woke up? What if he didn't even want to be here, like this?

 _ **Don't flatter yourself. Everyone likes cuddling with a fat pillow. He'll leave as soon as he awakes. Who would want to stay?**_

Lorren closed her eyes, the tears burning. The voice was right, she would have to prepare for heartbreak when Josh wakes up. She didn't notice that the drummer boy had started to wake up.

Josh yawned, tightening his hold on her almost instinctively. He knew where he was, he fell asleep after she had. He was going to move her to her room, but she was just too cute while she was snuggled up beside him, and frankly, he didn't want to leave. She made him feel comfortable, and safe, so he stayed, eventually falling asleep.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, frowning a little when he saw the expression on her face. She didn't look happy, and in turn, it made him unhappy as well.

"Good morning beautiful." Josh said softly, stretching his body out like he just woke up. He felt Lorren tense for a moment, but she soon relaxed.

"Good morning..." She whispered, her cheeks red, which caused Josh to smile a little. He ran his fingers through her hair gently.

"What do you say to breakfast?" He asked softly, "My treat."

Lorren slowly sat up and looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"You dont want to leave...me?" She asked, her voice cautious.

Josh tilted his head in confusion, and he grabbed her hand, kissing it lightly.

"No, of course not. So breakfast?"

Lorren smiled, her body heating up from the kiss.

"Yes."

* * *

 **sorry for how inactive I've been :( pls dont hate me**


	9. Chapter 9

Josh watched Lorren carefully as she slid into the booth. He picked a cute fifties diner that was nearby for breakfast, something he hoped would make her smile and enjoy. Something felt off when they were getting ready for breakfast, there was something she wasn't telling him, and by their previous exchanged of feelings (which was pretty much nonexistent), he could tell something was tearing her apart inside her mind.

He sat across from her and gave a lopsided smile, which caused her to blush and smiled back. He loved it when she blushed, it made her look sweet and somehow even more cute.

"I heard that their pancakes are really good." Josh said, breaking their silence that had fallen over them when they arrived.

Lorren hummed softly and looked over the small menu that was placed at the table. She's never really been on a date, so this was new to her. What were they supposed to talk about? They've had plenty of conversations, but she didn't want to ruin it now. She could tell that Josh was watching her, analyzing her, and it made her shift uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong Lorren?" His soft voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up.

"No...just..." her voice trailed off, and she gave him a small shrug.

"Just...?"

Lorren looked over his face and exhaled a heavy breath before she gave him a forced smile.

"It's nothing, just overthinking, it's fine," she said, dismissing it. She didn't want to talk about it, at least not here.

Josh rolled his eyes and reached across the table to grab her hand, and he nudged her leg with his knee.

"Lorren, I care about you," he started, licking his bottom lips quickly, "I know you may not be ready but, I'm here for you."

She smiled, a genuine smile, and nodded. She wanted to believe him so badly but, that voice in the back of her mind was louder than him.

 _You think he actually likes you? Ha. Pathetic._

Josh gently brushed his thumb across the back of her hand as he looked back down at the menu.

"So, how about those pancakes?"

* * *

 **I need to update more, I know**

 **I suck**

 **Pls dont hate**


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a month of Josh trying to get Lorren to open up more.

A month of Josh utterly failing.

It's not that Lorren didn't want to share herself to him, it's she didn't really know how. She didn't want to make him feel sorry for herself, and her anxiety made her think that he actually didn't care for her, or that he would run off once he found out. She knew that was ridiculous, because his best friend publicly admits that he suffers from similar demons. She knew that Josh also had anxiety and other disorders, but she just couldn't admit out loud that she herself was broken.

 _Who loves broken things?_

Josh held his phone in his hand, Lorren's contact illuminating the darkened bunk her was currently laying in for tour. He hasn't seen her in person since they got back on the road for their tour a week ago, but they texted every day, and skyped nearly every day. Usually he had no issue just coming up with sweet nothings to talk about with her, but this time, he didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what he _wanted_ to say, just not _how_ to say it. He didn't want to scare her off.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, rewriting the same text over and over again, that he didn't notice someone was talking to him until the curtain that acted as a wall to hide his bunk was abruptly pulled back.

"Josh, are you even listening to me?" Tyler said, sighing heavily. He glanced at who Josh was texting, and gave him a knowing smile. "Oooooh, no. Of course you weren't."

Josh rolled his eyes at his friend and huffed in irritation.

"What?" He mumbled, locking his phone and looking at his friend.

Tyler gave him a look as he studied his face, then slowly sat down on the ground. Something was troubling Josh, it was obvious to him. He's been off since Lorren was around him last. She met up with them at their other concert dates, since they were relatively near, and Josh always insisted on paying for her to come up and see them. But now, she's working hard on her school work, and they were just too far for her to travel. It's been taking a toll of Josh, he wasn't himself.

"Is something wrong?" Tyler asked, forgetting what he was originally asking his bud.

Josh exhaled a long breath and shrugged a shoulder. There were a lot of things wrong, but he didn't like worrying his friend, so he didn't tell all.

"I just...miss her. I don't know why." He whispered quietly. "We're not dating, not that I wouldn't mind because I would love too! But... I don't think I've felt for someone so much since..." He let his voice fade away. "And, she's hiding from me still. I think she's afraid of something. I tried talking to her friends, but no one will give me anything. Jacklyn just said that Lo will tell me when she feels like comfortable, but I'm impatient. I want to help her."

Tyler gave him a small smile as he listened. He could tell how deep Josh was in with Lorren, he could see how much he cared and liked her.

"Are you worried that she doesn't like you as much?" He asked, tilting his head.

Josh licked his lips. "No." He said after a moment. No, he knew how much she liked him. He wasn't worried about that. "I want her to like herself as much as I like her."

Tyler smiled even more at that. "How much do you like her?"

The other male blushed deeply and glanced away. "A lot." He mumbled. He did like her, maybe even to the point where he would admit to loving her, but he was scared of those feelings. He looked over when he felt his friend nudge him gently.

"Tell her."

Josh sighed heavily and looked over his friends face before nodding.

"She said she has a free weekend coming up. I'm going to invite her to stay with us." He said, unlocking his phone. "Before the show, I'm going to take her out to lunch." He was slowly planning out what he was going to do to show her how much he cared.

"And...?"

"And... I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Back in Nebraska, Jacklyn glanced over when she heard a phone buzz, thinking it was hers, but it was Lorrens. Her brunette friend was currently in the bathroom, so she picked up the phone to see who it was from.

"LORREN NICOLE. JOSHUA DUN IS BUYING YOU TICKETS TO NEW YORK!"

On a scale to 1 to 20, how much do I suck at updating?


	11. Chapter 11

Lorren ran to her friend, her brown eyes wide, as she snatched her phone back from her. She didn't think she heard her correctly, so when her eyes landed on the text message, her heart almost stopped.

"What?" She mumbled, her voice barely audible. Why would Josh fly her to New York? To her, that was too much money, and she wasn't worth it.

"Bitch!" Jacklyn said, clearly much more excited about this than Lorren was letting on. "Madison Square Garden? Aren't they playing there?" She grabbed her arm and smiled widely. "THE Joshua Dun is flying you out to New York to see a sold out show. IN NEW YORK LORREN. JOSH DUN. YOUR CRUSH. YOU KNOW."

Lorren pulled her arm out of her grasp and gave her friend a look, not wanting to become hopeful or excited. This had to be a part of a scheme, right? There was no way Josh would want her to experience this monumental accomplishment. Like Jacklyn said, this was _the_ Josh Dun, famous drummer. He could invited anyone, literally, so why her?

"Jacklyn, I don't know..." She sighed out, shaking her head. This was more than a weekend trip, she couldn't just blow off her classes and work.

Jacklyn pushed her and quickly grabbed her phone, replying to Josh before Lorren could take her phone back. She knew that her friend was thinking of any sort of excuse she could to not go, so she had to set this in stone so Lorren couldn't back out.

"There, sent." Jacklyn said with a sly smirk, handing the phone back to her friend, who looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack.

Lorren grabbed her phone and looked at what she sent, her stomach dropping. Jacklyn agreed, and she even sent a dumb heart emoji. Of course, could this get any more complicated? She was in love with Josh, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship by admitting or acting on those feelings.

"Jacklyn, I can't. What if... What if this is some ploy to embarass me? Or-or, he wants me to meet his other friends, and one of them happens to be his girlfriend and I just didn't know he has one? It's all the way in New York, I can't just leave when I get uncomfortable like I can here. Oh my god, Jacklyn, I can't go to New York. What about school? My classes? Work? Homework? What the hell were you thinking, I can't-"

Lorren's nervous rant was cut short by a soft pillow to the face, and she glared at her blonde friend.

"Shut the fuck up Lo." Jacklyn said, rolling her eyes. "You have good enough grades to miss a few days, besides, you're caught up on homework, aren't you? This is the first time you're going to New York, heck, isn't this the first time you're leaving the Midwest? GO."

Lorren chewed on her bottom lip as she read over the text messages once again, her heart racing. She knew she should go, this would be good for her. Maybe she was over-reacting. Before she could respond though, her phone started to vibrate, and she froze up. It was Josh. Jacklyn was watching her friend closely, her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, are you going to get that?" She asked, nudging her friend back to reality. Lorren gave her a glare before she hit the answer button, walking away from her before she spoke.

"Hey..." she murmured, her voice soft and nervous. Just hearing her voice, though, sent chills down Josh's spine, and a smile curled upon his lips.

"Hey." He responded, suddenly forgetting why he called. He was smiling for a few more seconds before Tyler pushed his shoulder, and he nodded. "Uh, yeah, h-hi Lorren." He said, causing her to giggle softly on the other end.

"Yes, hello Josh. Did you need something?" She asked, a blush slowly creeping up her neck. He was so cute at times, it was unbelievable.

Josh cleared his throat and nodded, though realized that she couldn't see him.

"Uh, yes." He said, humming to himself as he thought. "New York is next weekend, ya know? I, uh... Well, I wanted to fly you out sooner than that, so we can spend some time together..." His voice trailed off when he heard how desperate he sounded. Though, that didn't stop Lorren from smiling like a love-struck idiot.

"Oh did you now?" She teased, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yes. I like spending time with you." He didn't have time to feel embarrassed because Tyler was hitting his arm with a smirk, excited that Josh finally admitted some sort of feeling towards her.

Lorren could hear Tyler's muffled voice on the other end, but she couldn't quite hear what he was saying before Josh mumbled a "shut up", and pushed him away.

"Well, I like spending time with you too." She said, her voice light. Jacklyn could see her red cheeks from where she was still seated a few feet away, and it made her smile widely. she was glad to see her friend branching out, to actually find someone who likes her and that is willing to help her. Josh hummed softly and just smiled to himself, relaxing back into his bunk.

"So, will you come up earlier? Like...this weekend?" He asked her, a little afraid of her answer. What if he was misreading everything and she didn't actually like him? He heard a soft sigh from the other line, and he licked his lips nervously.

"Yeah, I'll email my professors," she said after a moment of hesitation. Was she actually doing this? There was no turning back. "But, I don't have much money, so-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll have everything handled." Josh immediately said, getting out of his bunk. His body was buzzing with excitement now, and his smile felt permanent. Even Tyler stood up, smiling even more by watching his friend.

"Oh, Josh, no, I couldn't ask you to do th-"

"No, Lo, please. I want to. I invited you out, I can pay. For everything."

Lorren felt her face burn hot, and she looked at her feet. He called her Lo, and it made her feel... _happy._ He wanted to pay for her, and that made her feel happy.

"If you're sure Josh." She said, a soft breathy laugh escaping her lips.

"Completely, I'll buy your plane ticket right now and send you everything. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Lorren could feel her anxiety creeping up o her, and she knew that she was going to have an attack soon. Why did she agree to this?

"Sweet, I'll let you go then. I can't wait to see you." Josh said, biting his bottom lip as he looked down at his feet.

"I can't wait to see you." She responded, then quickly hung up. "Jacklyn, he's flying me out this weekend." Her voice trembled as she spoke to her friend.

Jacklyn immediately got up and walked over to her, smiling widely at this.

"Well that's great news! Right?" She said, jumping a bit. "We should start packing now. What is this, a week and a half trip for you? You need to look hot! You know, for Josh." She said with a wink, tugging Lorren to her bedroom to help find all of her cute clothes, which wasn't a lot.

Josh stared at his phone and exhaled a long breath he didn't he was holding. He was doing this, he wasn't going to back out now. He can't shes staying with them for a while. He felt Tyler clap his shoulder, and he looked up at him.

"I guess this means we need to find a hotel there, so you can share a bed, er, room." He said with a wink, and walked to the sitting area to tell Mark, their friend, all about this.

Josh felt his whole body burn hot, and his cheeks turned a shade of red at just the thought of sharing a bed with Lorren. He didn't even know if she would be okay with that, but a tiny bit of him couldn't stop the hope raging inside his heart at the hope that they would possibly share a bed.

He pulled up the airline website and bought her a ticket for Saturday, and quickly sent all the information over to her. He was starting to feel like an excited child at Christmas, and maybe this was like Christmas for him. Lorren was just the best, and he wanted to help her reveal her true self to him. He wanted her to trust him, to fall in love with him like he was with her. All these thoughts were racing through his mind as he walked to his friends, that same smile glued to his face.

"It's done, we need to pick her up Saturday evening." He said, sitting on the couch with a huff.

Lorren stared at her phone, looking at the airplane ticket blankly as Jacklyn continued to pull clothes out, so she could see if they were worthy enough to go to New York with her.

"You need something that looks good, but you don't want to look like you're trying, ya know?" Jacklyn said as she tossed some shirts onto the floor. She realized that Lorren wasn't paying much attention, she could sense her anxiety in the air surrounding them.

"I'm nervous." Lorren said after a few moments of silence.

Jacklyn sighed and looked over at him, pursuing her lips as she thought. She walked over to her and sat beside her, the bed dipping down a bit.

"Why would he invite you to spend so much time with him? Across the country?" She asked gently. "And give me a realistic answer, not some bullshit one."

Lorren rolled her eyes, but her mouth stayed shut. Honestly, she didn't have one other than the fact that Josh liked her enough to spend time with her.

"See? He likes you, babe. He's spending his money on you, flying you out all the way over there, just _you_." Jacklyn said, rubbing her friend's back softly in reassurance. "Believe me, please? Just this once. And if this, by some odd reason, utterly fails, and he does something that embarrasses you then... I'll... do something in revenge."

Lorren snorted and smiled lightly at her friend. Of course she would resort to violence, that was her specialty.

"Yeah, you're right, I have no reason to have this worry."

Jacklyn smirked and nodded before she got back up, looking through her clothes.

"You might have to go shopping for some hot stuff before you leave in a few days." She told Lorren, changing the subject.

Lorren hummed and laid back in her bed, breathing deeply to calm herself.

 ** _Who wants to fall in love with you?_** That ugly voice sneered, darkness encompassing her mind. _**Pathetic that you would just believe her. He could have anyone, he isn't going to pick you. What is this? Make a Wish? You're his charity case.**_

Lorren closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she ignored the angry voice in her head.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go shopping." She said, standing up. Distractions, that's what she's going to need until Saturday. She didn't want this ugly voice to stop her from having fun.

 _ **Nobody. That's what you are. And who's going to fall for you? A somebody? No, you'll end up embarrassing yourself to the point where he won't want to ever be around you again. Who falls in love with a nobody?**_


End file.
